Forever yours
by MiaNoir
Summary: please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Forever yours**

Chapter 1 

It was stormy outside. The clouds hung lazily down from the sky and enveloped everything around them in darkness. It was afternoon in the middle of June but the streets were empty. No one dared to go on the street while this weather. The waves of the canel were swaying back and forth with the wind. This was the only thing that moved outside. Not even any straying dogs or cats were on the road. Everything was so grim.

She stood at the window and watched the raindrops as they ran down on the window. She did not know what to do. Again and again she stood pensively at the window and thought about many things. For weeks, she was now alone in this big house, not knowing what to do. She was helpless and asked herself again and again if it was the right decision to let him go alone. Would it have been better to follow him? But he didn't wanted her to do this. He said he didn't want her to get in danger. Also he didn't wanted Lok and Sophie to get in danger. Lok and Sophie. She really got along with them in the last time. Every day they came to visit Zhalia. So she was not so lonely. She was really grateful that they didn't let her alone with her worries about Dante. He could not call the three. It could jeopardize the mission. He only was allowed to call Guggenheim from time to time to inform him about the latest events. It almost broke her heart that she didn't knew how he felt. She was powerless.

A loud thunder broke her out of her thoughts and shortly afterwards a lightning crossed the sky. She listened to the storm for a while, then slowly drew together the curtain and walked into the kitchen. She looked into the fridge. But there was only an unfinished carton of milk and yogurt in it. She picked up the yogurt and sat on the sofa in the living room. She had never noticed that Dante's house was this big.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Zhalia stood up and opened the door. "Hey, here we are. Sorry it took so long. That damn storm has stopped us." said Sophie, who stood with Lok and Cherit at the door. Zhalia looked at the clock. 5 o'clock in the afternoon. They wanted to be here half an hour ago. She had not realized that it was so late. "No problem." she answered briefly. Then she took the bags from Lok and Sophie. Lok said, smiling: "We went a little shopping for you, because it your fridge seemed to be pretty bleak yesterday." Zhalia smiled at him and said: "Thank you." She didn't understood this boy sometimes. He always found something positive about everything and had always a smile on his lips. Somehow, she admired him for it. Sophie had been taken off her raincoat and hung it on the coatrack. She hung the umbrella next to it. Lok did now the same and Sophie and Zhalia went with the full bags in the kitchen. They carefully sorted everything into the fridge. Sophie looked at Zhalia again and again. She realized that she didn't felt good. She and Dante had just found each other and now he had to go on a mission for a long time. No one knew exactly how much time his mission in New Guinea would take. He probably did not know it by myself. Sophie put everything aside and hugged Zhalia. Then she said quietly: "Do not worry. I'm sure that Dante will soon stand safely in front of the door." A tear ran down Zhalia's cheek. She wiped it away and smiled a bit.

_At the same time, New Guinea _

Dante was sitting in a cave and had wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He looked outside and watched the rain. It was cold, but he could stand it. A small fire was burning next to him and a resident of a village near the cave was cooking something. Noah. He was not born in the village, but he liked the life away from luxury and all the stuff that nobody really needed. At least that was his opinion. The only luxury he allowed himself was a small plane. He had built it with his own hands. But it served its purpose and Noah sometimes had helped Dante out of the hook during his mssion here. Dante opened his bag, which lay down next to him and took out old scrolls. He looked at them and smiled. He was so happy about holding them in his hands. They were important to the foundation and he was proud to have completed a mission once again. He opened one of the scrolls and suddenly a picture fall out of it. He picked it up from the floor and looked at it. He smiled again. Zhalia. How much he missed her. Every time he'd looked at this picture in the past few weeks, he felt like home. She was everything he needed. He loved her so much and could not wait to finally have her back. He wondered how she felt. Sophie and Lok have definitely taken good care of her.

"Your girlfriend?" asked Noah, who sat now beside him and gave him a small bowl. Dante took it and nodded. Noah nudged him and said smilingly: "Do not draw such a face. You'll see her again soon." Dante knew that he was right. Soon he would look into her beautiful brown eyes again. Soon he could held her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. He had to smile at this thought and a good feeling surrounded him.

5 hours later

Lok and Sophie sat on the sofa and Zhalia sat in a chair while Cherit buzzed through the room. They talked for hours about anything and Zhalia was glad that the two were there. She had time not to think about Dante and her concern for him. Sophie was startled when she looked at the clock: "What's so late already," All the others looked at the clock now and Lok stood up. "We're really sorry, Zhalia. But we must go. "Said Sophie. She went to the dressing room with Lok and they put on their jackets. At least it had stopped raining. Sophie hugged Zhalia and said "Good night. We come back tomorrow, yes?" Zhalia just nodded tired as Sophie almost out the door and said Lok," Do not worry about Dante. He is tough. So quickly nothing can happened to him. "Zhalia smiled and then closed the door behind them. There she was. Again alone and tired. She cleared the living room a bit and then turn off the light. She went into the bedroom and stood before the large mirror hanging on the wall. When she looked inside it was a little startled. She had not slept properly for days. Her skin was pale and her eyes expressionless. She turned around and looked at the big bed behind her. Another night, she would spend it alone. She went to the night table beside the bed and turned on the lamp. It was now the only light that was burning in the room. She went back to the mirror. But she no longer saw herself in it. Now it was just too dark in the room. She saw only her own silhouette. Suddenly the window behind her opened. She started and turned around quickly. She looked around the room for a while, but no change was assumed. She slowly walked to the window, looked outside again and then closed it. After she had drawn the curtain, she went back to bed. She took the federal government of her sweater to pull it out. But suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind and grabbed her hand gently. It lay quietly on her hand at the height of her waist. The other hand grabbed Zhalia's other and suddenly she was wrapped by an incredible warmth. She smiled a little 'cause of this sense. Suddenly she felt breath on her neck. For a while she stood. But suddenly the silence was interrupted by a familiar male voice. "Shall I help you?" Zhalia noticed the smile in his voice. She turned around and looked at Dante's face. The faint light of the bedside lamp fell on the side of his face. His hair was dishevelled and he looked a bit tired. But he still smiled. Zhalia began to grin and a tear ran down her cheek. But this time it was a happy tear. She put her arms around his neck and looked at him. She stroked his back with one finger and smiled at him. That was the smile that he had missed for so long. Also, he smiled happily. His hands were on her hips and he pulled her a little closer to him. Finally he was at home. Finally he had her again. In these weeks without her, he had noticed that she was the only thing he needed to be happy. And now he was back at her nothing could torn them apart.

Dante now moved his head towards her and kissed her tenderly. After a while their lips broke apart again and Zhalia said softly. "I missed you" Then she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She just wanted to enjoy this moment. Dante kissed her head and then said: "I love you too." So they stood for a while. Almost they forgot the world around them. Zhalia suddenly lifted her head and said: "I remember one degree, that I haven't answered your question." Then she lifted her arms and Dante grinned impudently. He slowly pulled her sweater over her head and threw it to the ground. Then he pulled her back against him and kissed her passionately. They went to bed without breaking the kiss and let themselves fell on it. Dante leaned with one hand on her. With the other he brushed a strand of hair from her face: "I love you." She put her hand on his cheek and said it happily. "I love you too" Then he kissed her again and turned on the bedside table lamp next to him from before he again devoted his whole Zhalia ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The sun tickled her nose. Zhalia blinked a little and then opened her eyes. She looked around the room. It was brightly lit. The weather had improved in appearance. It was already 10 o'clock and the people roamed the streets. She looked to the side and there he was. Still sleeping peacefully. She lay down on his chest and looked him in the face from below. She smiled. At this moment she had decided to let him never go alone on a mission. She would accompany him from now on always, no matter where he went.

She felt his chest heaved as he breathed deeply. He opened his eyes and when he saw Zhalia's face he also had to smile. "Good morning." He said just overslept. He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. "Good morning." She said after she had interrupted the kiss. As good as that night none of them had slept.

Suddenly the doorbell rang at the door. Zhalia averted her gaze from Dante and said: ". This will probably be Lok and Sophie" Then she turned back to Dante, who looked at her quizzically. Zhalia sat on the edge of the bed and began to dress. "Yes, they wanted to come a little earlier than usual today," she informed him while dressing. When she was dressed she went to the door to open it.

She welcomed Lok, Sophie and Cherit with a broad grin. She herself did not realize that she smiled so exaggerated. The three of them looked surprised at her before they came in. Today they had not used their raincoats.

They sit on the sofa and Zhalia went into the kitchen to get something to drink for all. She came back with the tray and set it down on the table. There was a glass too much on it. All wondered what had happened to her. But no one said anything. Had she gone mad in her desire for Dante? They all drank a sip and continued silent.

Then the door to the bedroom opened and a well-built red-haired man came out. Lok, who was still drinking startled at Dante's vision and spit the liquid all around the room. He had not expected. So that no one had expected. Sophie suddenly jumped and shouted angrily: "Lok! Watch out! What are you doing? "Lok had provided spat out and tried to apologize now.

Dante went to the chair on which Zhalia sat. He put his arm around her looked to Lok and to Sophie and said with a grin: "I'm pleased that everything is still the same." Then he looked at everyone and finally they broke into peals of laughter.

They sat together in the living room and Dante told them what he had experienced on the mission. They listen to him curiously. When Dante was finished with his story Cherit said: "That sounds very exciting."

"Yes. That's it really, but I've missed a lot there. "He said as he looked to Zhalia and she began to smile slightly.

"We are certainly glad you're back." Sophie said, and all others agreed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang at the door. Dante opened it. It was Guggenheim. He looked at him with a very serious expression. Dante asked him in and offered him some tea. Guggenheim replied briefly: "Yes. Like, but I do not have much time," Dante gave him a cup of tea and then sat down to the others to find out why Guggenheim was specially came here.

"So, why are you here?" Began Dante.

"I have a new mission for you." Guggenheim said, "But it could be very dangerous …"

"What is it?" Asked Dante.

"You have to travel to Niagara Falls and find the Flower of Immortality." Guggenheim said.

"And how do we find?" Said Lok.

"That's the problem. No one knows exactly how it looks. We only know that Rassimov wants to find it and I'm sure I needn't explain to you what does it mean when Rassimov is immortal. "Guggenheim sounded worried.

"You said that it could be dangerous. Why? "Zhalia wanted to know.

"The blood spiral is also in search of the flower. Rassimov will leave no stone unturned to find it. I'm pretty sure he does not intend you four to hold him up from his plans. But I'm sure you will master this mission like always." Guggenheim said at the end, drank his tea and then left.

Dante closed the door behind him. Zhalia stood up and said: "It looks like we have something to do."

"Are you sure that you want to do that? You have heard Guggenheim." asked Dante.

"Are you kidding? We are a team. Of course we want to do that." said Sophie.

"We've been through missions, which were much more dangerous." assented Lok.

Zhalia went to put Dante and her arm around him. "I do not let you go alone on a mission again. And we also want to have some fun." Then she grinned impudently.

Dante smiled, gave her a kiss and then turned his gaze to the others and said, "Well, then there's nothing left for me to say but: Seekers, we have a mission."

**MissParkerFan **


End file.
